a) Field of the Invention
The invention concerns a fishing rod handle particularly contoured and sized to facilitate operating the fishing rod. That is, easily holding the fishing rod in a manner well suited to detect a fish taking the bait, which may be further facilitated if the angler can readily touch the fishline in addition to the holding the fishing rod.
b) Description of Related Art
Japanese Utility Model Publication No. 59-122067 to Showa, and Japanese Utility Model Publication No. 1-82765 to Heisei disclose handles wherein an auxiliary rod is employed or the transverse section of the handle is formed in an arc shape in order to improve the feeling and operating stability of the rod while holding the handle in the palm of an angler's hand.
It is common for an angler to grasp a fishing rod, holding on to a surface where the rear reel leg is received by the fishing rod. If an angler wants to touch the fishline in addition to holding the fishing rod, or, if the angler wants to hold the fishing rod at a forward position of the reel (e.g. where the front reel leg is received by the fishing rod) so as to approach the usual center of gravity for a fishing rod including a reel, conventional fishing rod handles cannot be held stably.